


Rec:  "Profoundly Bonded (v.1)" by signalfire

by LustyLadyJane



Series: Reviews and Recs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Recommendations, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/LustyLadyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you enjoy Cas/Dean, Wing!Fic, or Psychic/Soul!Bond fics, "Profoundly Bonded (v.1)" is a must-read! Signalfire posts her fic on LJ at <a href="http://of-waves.livejournal.com/5105.html">Of Waves and other stories</a></p>
<p>WARNING:<br/>While my whimsical bit of nonsense is okay for Teens, the story that inspired it is rated NC-17 by signalfire for explicit sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rec:  "Profoundly Bonded (v.1)" by signalfire

**Recipe for Perfection**  
Assemble with abundant TLC:  
1 Profound Bond, Psychic  
2 Angel Wings (1 pair)  
2 Heroes of the Strong, Silent type  
1 Writer, Extraordinarily Brilliant

Mix well.  
Gently fold in: liberal dose of Love, generous quantities of Desire, and a handful of Humour. Simmer gently until thoroughly steamy. Sprinkle with Sensuality and form into eloquent paragraphs.

Garnish with Grace and serve with Wild Abandon.


End file.
